CLOSER: BOUND TOGETHER
by morveea
Summary: Setelah enam tahun berpisah tanpa komunikasi, Uchiha Sasuke kembali bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura, mantan kekasihnya. Mereka kembali dipertemukan tanpa sengaja disebuah bar di Jepang. Ketika Sakura, Hinata dan kawan-kawan pergi diam-diam mengawasi pesta bujang Naruto. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja./Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto/Inspired by: Closer -The Chainsmokers
1. I'm Home

**Disclaimer Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**morveea present**

**CLOSER: BOUND TOGETHER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Aa, sudah enam tahun 'kah?_**

_Tuesday_

_Milan, Italia 6:05 AM._

Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku dan melangkahkan kaki ini menuju balkon. Hari ini, langit pagi di Milan sedang mendung. Para manusia yang sedang beraktivitas di bawah sana terlihat kecil dilihat dari atas sini. Mereka berjalan terburu-buru sebelum pakaian mereka basah terkena tetesan air yang turun dari gumpalan awan mendung pagi.

Udaranya sungguh dingin, aku hanya memakai boxer diluar sini. Karena tidak kuat, aku kembali masuk, menyambar handuk dan segera melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Keluar dari sana dengan perasaan yang lebih segar, aku membuka lemari pakaian, mengambil sebuah kemeja putih, boxer, serta jas dan celananya. Memakai kemeja putihnya, lalu aku tanggalkan handuk yang melilit disekitar pinggangku, kulempar handuk itu keatas ranjang. Buang pikiran mesum kalian bahwa 'itu' saat ini menggantung begitu saja, aku sudah memakai dalaman saat di kamar mandi.

Selesai memasang boxer dan celana, aku menggantungkan jasnya, akan kupakai itu nanti dan turun kebawah untuk sarapan.

"_Morning_, Sasuke," sapa Cassy.

"_Morning_," balasku.

Terdapat potongan bacon dan roti dengan olesan mentega yang telah disiapkan Cassy dipiringku, serta segelas kopi hitam tanpa gula yang harus ada disetiap harinya. Ia hanya datang ke apartemenku ketika waktu untuk makan tiba. Orang tuaku menyuruhnya. 'Daripada memesan makanan, kan?' kata mereka waktu itu.

Setelah selesai sarapan, aku kembali naik ke atas dan memakai jas ku. Siap dengan pakaian yang kukenakan hari ini, aku segera melesat menuju kantor dengan mobil sport milikku.

Aku, Uchiha Sasuke. Direktur utama disalah satu anak perusahaan Uchiha Corporation yang ada di Italia.

Fokusku saat ini hanya tertuju pada jalanan yang lenggang sembari mengendarai Bugatti La Voiture Noir ini dengan kecepatan sedang.

_'Drrtt... Drrtt'_

Getaran ponsel disaku celana membuat perhatianku pada jalan teralihkan. Mengambil ponsel tersebut dan melihat siapa yang menelepon, lalu mengangkatnya.

"Hn?"

_"Hei, kau tidak melupakan pesta bujangku kan, Sasuke?"_

"Aa. Aku ingat."

_"Kapan kau akan terbang ke Jepang?"_

"Nanti malam."

_"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa nanti di Jepang, bye."_

"Hn."

Telepon kumatikan. Aku memasukan ponsel ini kedalam saku celana dan kembali fokus pada jalanan.

Sampai di kantor, aku berjalan cepat kedalam. Para pegawai menyapaku dan kubalas dengan sebuah anggukan. Aku berhenti melangkah ketika sampai di depan lift khusus para petinggi yang tertutup. Menekan sebuah tanda panah keatas, tak lama kemudian pintu lift terbuka.

Aku masuk kedalam lift yang kosong dan menekan angka 55. Lantai tertinggi gedung ini dan juga tempat ruanganku berada. Pintu tertutup dan lift ini pun mulai bergerak vertikal secara perlahan keatas. Menimbulkan perasaan asing yang mengganggu bagi orang-orang yang jarang menggunakannya.

'_Ting_'

Pintu lift terbuka dan aku melangkahkan kaki ini keluar dari sana, berjalan menuju ruanganku dengan kedua tangan berada disaku celana. Sampai di depan sebuah pintu, aku membukanya dan masuk kedalam.

Berjalan secara perlahan, kemudian kududukkan bokong ini dikursi kebesaranku. Aku mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana dan menaruhnya di meja. Membuka laptop yang ada dihadapanku lalu menghidupkannya.

_'Knok-knok'_

Pintu ruangan terketuk. Aa, itu mungkin sekretaris pribadiku.

"Masuk," sahutku dari dalam.

Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang wanita berambut coklat dengan pakaian kantornya.

"_Mister_, jadwalmu hari ini hanya melakukan pertemuan dengan Mr. Reness. Selebihnya tidak ada," Mina menyebutkan jadwalku hari ini.

"Hn. Undur semua jadwalku hingga aku kembali dari Jepang. Mulai besok aku akan berada di Jepang."

"Baik _Mister_," Mina pun keluar dari ruangan.

Kusandarkan punggung ini pada kursi, kedua tanganku mengusap pelan permukaan wajah. Kupejamkan mata dan menghela nafas. Kembali kutegakkan punggungku dan mulai mengerjakan setumpukkan kertas yang tergeletak dengan indahnya di meja. Sembari menunggu waktu pertemuan dengan Mr. Reness.

.

_Anak cabang Uchiha Corp, Milan, Italia 2:04 PM_.

Aku berjalan di lorong kantor dengan tergesa. Aa, mengingat pertemuan tadi membuat emosiku kembali menyeruak. Mr. Reness, Si pria buncit dengan segala kelicikannya selalu membuatku emosi. Meeting tadi berasa seperti makan daging yang banyak lemaknya. Sungguh alot.

Ingin sekali kuputuskan kerja sama diantara kami, jika tidak mengingat proyek pembangunan hotel besar yang kami lakukan, sudah kutendang dia dari kantorku.

Semua pekerjaanku hari ini telah selesai. Aku berjalan keluar dari gedung dan menaiki La Voiture Noir yang telah disiapkan di depan. Segera kulesatkan mobil hitam ini kembali menuju rumahku. Aku harus pulang untuk menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan ku bawa ke Jepang

Soal tiket dan lainnya, tidak usah khawatir. Semuanya sudah diatur oleh Juugo, orang kepercayaanku untuk mengurusnya. Selama aku di Jepang, Juugo lah yang akan mengawasi perusahaan disini. Dan juga jika ada masalah yang terjadi ia akan melaporkannya padaku. Aku pun mengawasi perusahaan dari sini.

Aku akan pergi ke bandara pukul empat sore nanti. Sekarang baru pukul dua lebih empat puluh lima. Kira-kira satu jam lagi dari sekarang dan itu cukup untukku bersiap-siap.

Aku berjalan dengan langkah besar-besar di bandara yang luas ini. Banyak orang disini, baik turis maupun orang-orang yang akan pergi berlibur. Pesawat-pesawat banyak yang terisi penuh. Aku mengambil pesawat first class tentunya untuk kenyamanan.

Kacamata hitam bertengger manis dihidung. Tangan kananku menyeret koper besar ketika pesawat yang kutumpangi akan segera lepas landas. Aku memakai pakaian yang cukup santai saat ini, hoodie abu-abu dan celana training hitam. Aa, dan jangan lupakan juga sebuah masker putih yang menutup sebagian wajahku dari hidung sampai dagu.

Lalu kududukkan diri di tempat seharusnya aku duduk. Butuh waktu sekitar tiga belas jam dari Milan untuk sampai di Tokyo Internasional Airport.

.

_Wednesday_

_Tokyo, Japan 3:10 AM._

Aa, akhirnya aku sampai di Jepang.

Aku berjalan kearah sebuah mobil hitam, di sampingnya ada Ebisu yang sedang menungguku. Kuhampiri dirinya dan ia segera mengambil koper yang berada ditanganku lalu memasukannya ke bagasi.

"Selamat datang di Jepang, Tuan Sasuke," sambut Ebisu.

"Aa, ya. Terimakasih," balasku.

Ebisu membukakan pintu bagian belakang untukku dan aku pun masuk kedalam mobil. Tanganku merogoh ponsel yang ada disaku celana. Kuberitahu pada Naruto dan Aniki bahwa aku telah sampai di Jepang. Pesta bujang Naruto akan dilaksanakan besok malam. Masih ada waktu untukku beristirahat karena aku mulai merasa sedikit jet lag sekarang.

Sampailah aku di apartemen, aku butuh mandi lalu tidur. Sekarang di Jepang sedang musim semi, dimana pohon-pohon sakura memekarkan bunganya. Ya, _Sakura_.

Aku terbangun karena sinar matahari masuk melalui celah digorden jendela. Kulangkahkan kaki ini kesana dan meyibakkan gordennya serta membuka jendela dan balkon agar udara segar dapat masuk.

Melangkah kearah balkon, aku memandang pemandangan Tokyo dari atas sini. Puas dengan melihat-lihatnya, aku kembali kedalam untuk mandi. Setelah selesai, aku pun pergi keluar untuk makan. Sarapan di Mansion Uchiha sepertinya terdengar bagus.

.

_Uchiha's Mansion, Tokyo 10:12 AM._

Aku sampai disini. Melangkahkan kaki kedalam lalu mengetuk pintu besar di depanku ini. Seorang maid membukakan pintu, aku melangkahkan kakiku kedalam dan melihat Ibu serta Itachi yang sedang menonton acara di televisi.

"Hn. _Tadaima_," ucapku.

"Oh, ya ampun! Sasu-kun kau pulang! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu Ibu, nak?" Ibu memekik dan langsung saja memelukku.

Aku pun tersenyum tipis, "Aku sudah memberi tahu _bakka Aniki _bu."

Ibu memberengut, Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat Itachi yang ada di belakangnya.

"Itachi-kun, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" ucap Ibu sembari memukul pelan bahu Itachi.

Itachi terkekeh dan menggaruk leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal. "Aku sengaja merahasiakannya Ibu."

Memutar bola mataku bosan, "Hn."

"Kau tidak merindukanku _Otouto_?" Itachi merentangkan kedua tangannya. Mau tidak mau aku balas juga pelukannya.

Selesai dengan acara peluk-pelukannya. Kami pergi ke ruang makan.

Sepertinya Ibu tahu bahwa aku belum makan. Ia membawa segelas jus tomat dan sandwich dari dapur. Kami kembali berbincang setelah aku menghabiskan semua makanan.

"Apa disana kau sudah punya kekasih Sasuke-kun?" tanya Ibu.

"Belum."

"Jadi kau belum punya calon untuk diperkenalkan pada kami?"

"Hn."

"Aish, kau ini. Padahal ibu ingin segera menimang cucu. Kalian berdua sama saja, lebih memilih berkencan dengan tumpukan kertas daripada dengan seorang gadis."

Itachi terkekeh mendengar celotehan ibu, aku hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Suasana seperti inilah yang aku rindukan.

Aku pamit kepada ibu untuk pergi menemui Naruto. Ayah sedang pergi ke luar negeri karena ada proyek yang sedang dilakukan disana. Ibu sedikit kecewa karena ia baru sebentar bertemu putra bungsunya yang baru saja kembali ke kampung halaman.

Mustang hitam milikku kembali meluncur ke jalanan setelah kukeluarkan mobil ini dari garasi karena telah lama tidak kukendarai. Tidak ada sedikit pun debu yang menempel karena aku telah menitipkan mobil ini pada orang yang kumandati.

Jalanan Tokyo yang cukup lenggang membuatku menekan pedal gas dalam. Membuat mobil ini dengan cepat sampai ketujuan, yaitu apartemen Naruto.

Kulangkahkan kaki ini ke lantai dimana Naruto tinggal. Ia tinggal disalah satu apartemen mewah Tokyo. Tepat di depan pintu, kutekan bel apartemen Naruto. Terdengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam hingga menampilkan Naruto dengan rambut durian acak-acakannya, memakai boxer supreme dari balik pintu.

_"Yo brother, long time no see!"_

Aku dan Naruto bersalaman khas seorang kawan pria, ia mengajakku masuk kedalam. Hn, apartemen Naruto tidak banyak berubah dari terakhir kali kulihat.

Naruto masuk kedalam kamar untuk memperbaiki penampilan absurdnya. Kududukan bokongku disofa yang biasa kududuki saat bermain kesini dulu. Berjalan kearah pendingin untuk mengambil sebotol minuman. Membawanya kembali ke ruang tengah lalu meminumnya disofa.

Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian yang lebih baik. Sebuah kaos bertuliskan _'Happy Weekend'_ berwarna oranye dan boxer selutut berwarna hitam. Ia mengambil remote televisi yang tergeletak di atas meja lalu pergi untuk mengambil sekaleng soda di lemari pendingin.

Ia akhirnya duduk di sampingku dengan sekaleng soda ditangan kanannya, dan tangan kirinya menekan salah satu tombol remote untuk menyalakan televisi yang ada di depan kami.

"Nanti malam Aku, Sai, Shikamaru dan yang lainnya akan berkumpul di cafe biasa kita hang out. Kau mau ikut, Sasuke?" Naruto menaikan salah satu kakinya ke atas sofa, sementara tangan kirinya terus-terusan menekan tombol remote. Mencari acara televisi yang seru.

"Aku ikut, pukul berapa?" tanyaku datar.

"Pukul tujuh nanti."

"Hn, baiklah."

Naruto mengangguk. Akhirnya ia menemukan acara televisi yang menurutnya seru lalu menaruh kembali remotenya di meja. "Bagaimana kabarmu dengan Sakura?" Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

"_Nothing special. _Semuanya masih seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tetap tidak ada komunikasi diantara kami," balasku.

"Hmm," Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepala pirangnya. Ia kembali meneguk soda yang ada ditangannya. "Bagaimana keadaan perusahaan mu sekarang?"

Percakapan selanjutnya kami isi dengan bahasan para pembisnis.

.

_Louis Cafe, Tokyo 7:08 PM._

Aku keluar dari mobil setelah memarkirkan mobilku di parkiran. Membuka pintu caffe dan terdengar bunyi bel pertanda bahwa ada pelanggan yang datang. Aku melihat rambut kuning Naruto disalah satu meja, ku hampiri meja tersebut dan ternyata semua sudah berkumpul disana.

"Kau sedikit terlambat, Sasuke," ujar Naruto.

"Setidaknya ini masih pukul tujuh," balasku datar.

"Hai, Sasuke," Sai menyapaku. Senyum palsu terlihat di muka pucatnya. Ia berdiri dan melakukan pose seperti akan memeluk, kubalas saja pelukannya. Shikamaru, Neji dan Gaara pun ikut berdiri untuk memberiku pelukan.

Hei, ini pelukan yang dilakukan teman pria ketika mereka lama tidak bertemu.

Kami kembali duduk lalu memesan makanan. "Apa kalian siap untuk besok malam?" tanya Naruto. Ia terlihat sangat bersemangat. "Tentu saja! Besok adalah saat-saat terakhir kau melajang. Kau harus bersenang-senang untuk itu," balas Sai. Yang lain ikut menganggukan kepalanya terkecuali aku.

"Aku sangat ingin mabuk besok," Shikamaru berkata tiba-tiba setelah meneguk minumannya.

"Kenapa? Kau ada masalah lagi dengan Temari?" tanya Neji.

"Ya. Ia marah padaku karena dua hari yang lalu aku mabuk lalu bercumbu dengan seorang pria."

"Apa?! Pantas saja Temari marah!" Naruto menggebrak meja lalu tertawa kencang. Membuat orang lain yang ada di caffe ini melihat ke arah meja kami. Ini memalukan.

"Bahkan pria pun tertarik denganmu Shika," sudut bibirku naik ke atas, membentuk seringaian.

"Pria tersebut ternyata seorang biseksual. Ewh, aku langsung membersihkan bibirku sebersih-bersihnya ketika diberi tahu oleh Chouji soal pria yang menciumku dan ternyata Temari melihatku melakukannya," jelas Shikamaru.

"Hahaha!"

Tawa Naruto kembali mengudara, kali ini dengan frekuensi lebih kencang dan tentu saja itu mengganggu.

"Ck, diamlah bodoh. Suaramu sungguh mengganggu," peringat Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana aku tidak tertawa? Hah, aku merasa miris dan ingin tertawa disaat yang bersamaan, haha," balas Naruto.

"Cih, kuso."

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Neji.

"Ya, Temari marah karena ia mengira aku melakukan hal itu dalam keadaan sadar. Dan sampai sekarang masih belum bisa kuhubungi."

"Kau tidak ada niatan untuk menemuinya? Dasar pecundang," Gaara berucap dengan muka datarnya. Kulihat kerutan samar di dahi Shikamaru.

"Kau kira aku tidak melakukan itu? Aku berusaha untuk menemuinya tetapi dia sedang sibuk dengan masalah clientnya itu. Menjadi pengacara membuatnya sibuk dan aku jadi tidak bisa menemuinya," balas Shikamaru. "Apa kau bisa membuatnya bertemu denganku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Gaara mengangkat bahu acuh, "Itu masalahmu. Kau selesaikan sendiri," ucapan Gaara memancing dengusan sebal dari Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana denganmu kawan? Lama di Milan tidak membuatmu membawa seorang wanita ke Jepang," tanya Sai.

"Hn. Aku disana untuk bekerja, bukan mencari jodoh. Lagipula aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita disana," balasku datar.

"Hei, kau yakin? Wanita disana seksi-seksi kawan, dada dan bokong mereka besar, haha. Aku jadi meragukan hasrat seksualitasmu," ujar Naruto. Neji tiba-tiba menjitak kepalanya. "Hei!" Naruto mengucapkan protes sembari memegangi kepala pirangnya.

"Kau punya Hinata bodoh. Masih saja memikirkan wanita lain," Neji menatap tajam Naruto, tangannya kembali bersiap untuk menjitaknya lagi.

Naruto dengan gesit menghindar sebelum kepalan tangan itu mendarat di kepalanya, "Aku kan hanya bercanda."

"Hn."

"Aa, atau kau masih belum move on dari Sakura-chan ya?" Sai bertanya dengan muka polosnya yang terkadang ingin sekali ku hajar.

Oh, ayolah. Bisakah kita tidak membahas itu dulu?

"Tidak."

"Lalu apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Sudah kubilang. Aku disana untuk bekerja," ku teguk americano milikku.

"Apa perlu aku mendaftarkan pria ini di acara pencarian jodoh, kawan? Aku miris melihatnya belum menggandeng seorang wanita di umurnya yang hampir berkepala tiga," Naruto menatapku dengan pandangan mengasihani yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku pikir begitu," sahut Sai.

"Sudahlah. Kalian tidak lihat mukanya yang terlihat muak itu?" ujar Shikamaru.

"Hn."

Kami selesai berbincang pukul sembilan malam. Aku memutuskan untuk mampir ke supermarket. Membeli beberapa botol anggur. Juugo juga telah mengabariku tentang keadaan perusahaan disana. Semuanya masih dalam kendali.

Aku melangkah ke kasir setelah selesai mengambil botol-botol yang berisi anggur. Tapi tunggu! Ada sebuah siluet seorang wanita. Kuhentikan langkah kaki ini. Aku melihatnya. Itu Sakura. Ya, aku yakin itu Sakura.

Ia nampak membawa dua kantung belanjaan yang aku yakini berisi kebutuhan sehari-harinya keluar. Melihatnya keluar, aku segera membayar anggur milikku dan mulai mengikutinya.

Nampak Sakura memberhentikan sebuah taxi. Aku berjalan cepat ke arah mobilku dan mengikuti taxi itu dari belakang. Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti di depan sebuah gedung apartemen. Sakura keluar dari mobil tersebut dan berjalan masuk ke apartemen apartemennya.

Tidak banyak yang berubah dari dirinya. Masih cantik seperti dulu. Namun kedewasaan itu tampak semakin bertambah darinya. Rambut merah muda sebahunya kini telah memanjang hingga punggung. Menambah kesan dewasa dan cantik padanya.

.

.

.

tbc.


	2. She Doesn't Know

_Wednesday_

_HY Cafe, Tokyo 7:18 AM._

Bel yang ada di depan pintu berbunyi ketika seseorang masuk ke dalam cafe. Sakura masuk dengan dua kantung belanjaan ditangannya untuk bahan keperluan cafe mereka. Ia dan Ino Yamanaka, sahabatnya, membuat sebuah cafe dekat taman pusat kota Tokyo.

"Selamat pagi, Ino," sapa Sakura.

"Pagi," Ino membalas sapaannya dengan tangan sibuk membereskan barang-barang yang ada. Mereka membuat cafe ini dengan usul Sakura. Bakatnya dalam memasak membuatnya bermimpi untuk membuat sebuah cafe. Dan akhirnya di bangunlah cafe miliknya dan Ino dua setengah tahun yang lalu.

Sebenarnya mereka bersama Hinata juga bekerja sama. Namun karena Hinata disibukan oleh dirinya yang akan segera menikah, maka ia cuti untuk sementara. Ino dan Sakura dibantu oleh dua orang lainnya. Ada Emi dan Nina yang membantu.

Kini Emi sedang membereskan bagian dapur, sedangkan Nina belum sampai karena perlu mengurus keperluan neneknya dulu sebelum ia berangkat. Sakura dan yang lainnya mengetahui keadaan itu dan memakluminya.

Tanda di pintu depan cafe masi bertuliskan 'CLOSE' itu tandanya belum saatnya mereka buka cafe ini. Biasanya cafe akan buka pukul delapan.

Sakura berjalan ke depan lemari pendingin lalu menaruh barang-barang yang telah ia beli tadi. Ia mengikat rambut merah muda sepunggungnya lalu menghampiri Emi yang sedang membereskan peralatan memasak.

"Pagi, Emi," sapa Sakura padanya.

"Ah, pagi Sakura-_san_."

"Siap untuk hari yang sibuk Emi?" Sakura menatap jenaka ke arah Emi. Gadis dengan surai coklat sebahunya itu mengangguk. "Tentuk saja! Aku selalu siap untuk itu," ia terkekeh.

"Bagus. Semangat untuk hari ini!" seru Sakura.

Ino masuk ke dapur dengan Nina. "Ah, maaf aku terlambat lagi," sesal Nina. Ia menggaruk belakang tengkuknya canggung.

Sakura tersenyum dengan tangan memegang bahu Nina, "Tak apa. Kami paham kondisimu."

Ino dan Emi pun mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Sakura. "Baiklah anak-anak, mari kita bekerja dengan penuh semangat!" Ino berseru sembari mengangkat tangannya.

"Yosh!" Emi dan Nina membalas. Sementara Sakura hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan mereka. Nina pun pergi untuk membalik papan bertuliskan 'CLOSE' menjadi 'OPEN'. Mereka mengambil tempatnya masing-masing. Nina bertugas menerima pesanan, Ino menjaga kasir dan terkadang ia juga membantu mencatat pesanan pelanggan. Sedangkan Sakura dan Emi bertugas dibagian dapur.

Seperti biasanya, hari ini adalah hari yang sibuk bagi mereka. Letak cafe mereka yang dekat dengan taman kota membuat banyak orang yang mampir untuk membeli kudapan di cafe ini.

Waktu demi waktu berlalu hingga tak terasa sekarang sudah waktunya mereka menutup cafe.

"Terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya hari ini!" ujar Sakura.

"Ini sudah jadi tugas kami," balas Nina.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan. Sampai jumpa semuanya. Selamat malam," Emi pamit pada Sakura dan Ino, kemudian diikuti oleh Nina. Dan akhirnya tinggal Sakura dan Ino yang ada di cafe.

Ino merenggangkan badannya, "Fiuh, melelahkan seperti biasanya," ujar Ino.

"Padahal kau hanya berdiri di depan kasir saja," Sakura menyenggol bahu Ino main-main.

"Hei, kau kira berdiri ber jam-jam itu tidak melalahkan? Itu melelahkan tahu," balas Ino.

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Badanku sudah lengket oleh keringat sekarang," ujar Sakura. "Hem, ayo."

Sakura mematikan lampu yang ada dan tak lupa mengunci pintu cafe mereka. Ino mengunci pintu setelah dirinya dan Sakura keluar dari tempat itu. Kebetulan hari ini Ino membawa mobilnya. Jadi Sakura ikut menumpang mobil Ino karena ia akan mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli keperluannya.

"Kau tahu bahwa Sasuke sudah kembali?" tanya Ino ketika ia mulai menyalakan mobilnya.

Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya bergumam kecil. "Aku tahu hal itu dari Sai. Ia juga bilang bahwa mereka sedang berkumpul di cafe biasa," ujar Ino. Ia mulai menjalankan mobil Honda Civic miliknya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau tidak mau menemuinya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku merasa senang ketika ia pulang. Tapi disaat yang bersamaan aku merasa takut. Aku takut aku kembali jatuh padanya. Aku... takut," Sakura memain-mainkan jari tangannya. Suaranya mengecil di akhir. Rambut merah mudanya menutupi kedua sisi dirinya.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Itu semua ada ditanganmu. Hanya kau lah yang tau bagaimana keadaan hatimu," ujar Ino.

"Hem, kau benar," Sakura berkata menyetujui.

Suara nyanyian Selena Gomez menemani mereka selama perjalanan. Hingga akhirnya mobil Ino berhenti di depan supermarket. "Terimakasih untuk tumpangannya."

"Yo, kalau begitu aku duluan. Bye," Ino kembali menjalankan mobilnya setelah membunyikan klakson dua kali. Sakura melambaikan tangannya. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam supermarket.

Kini ia berjalan di lorong tempat bahan dapur berada. Ia mengambil beberapa yang sekiranya diperlukan. Keranjang yang ia bawa mulai penuh dengan berbagai macam barang. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia membawa keranjangnya ke kasir.

Namun ketika ia melewati tempat minuman ber-alkohol, ia melihat sebuah siluet seseorang. Seseorang yang dulu sempat mengisi hatinya. Atau mungkin sampai sekarang? Tidak ada yang tahu isi hati seseorang untuk itu.

Memilih mengabaikan apa yang dilihatnya, Sakura terus melangkahkan kakinya ke kasir. Ia memberikan uang sesuai dengan harga yang semestinya ia bayar, kemudian pergi membawa kantung belanjaannya keluar. Melihat sebuah taxi, Sakura segera menghentikan mobil tersebut. "Apartemen Casa Mia, Pak," Sakura menyebutkan tujuannya saat ini.

Ia tidak curiga terhadap mobil hitam yang seperti sedang mengikuti taxi yang dirinya tumpangi. Matanya terus terfokus pada layar ponsel pintarnya yang memperlihatkan percakapan para sahabatnya.

**Tenten**

Hey, aku punya ide bagus.

**Sakura**

Apa itu?

**Tenten**

Bagaimana kalau kita pergi diam-diam ke acara pesta bujangnya Naruto. Bagaimana?

**Ino**

Ah, itu ide bagus!

**Hinata**

Memangnya untuk apa?

**Tenten**

Tentu saja untuk memata-matai para pria di sana. Siapa tahu saja mereka menyewa jalang kemudia party bersama? Hell no!

**Ino**

Ya, kau benar. Aku setuju.

**Hinata**

Boleh juga.

**Sakura**

Hem, aku tidak tahu.

**Tenten**

Ada apa? Apa karena Sasuke ada disana?

**Sakura**

Kau tahu itu.

**Ino**

Ayolah, lupakan sejenak pria itu. Mari kita bersenang-senang besok!

**Tenten**

Temari, kau ikut?

**Temari**

Sepertinya tidak, aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku saat ini.

**Ino**

Dasar nona pengacara. Baiklah kalau begitu.

.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Ia masih belum siap bertemu pria itu.

Sakura menaruh ponselnya ke dalam tas ketika mobil yang ditumpanginya berhenti di tempat tujuan. Ia membayar taxi tersebut kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung apartemennya.

Entah perasaannya saja atau bagaimana, ia merasa ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya. Tapi Sakura lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan hal itu dan terus melangkah masuk.

_Sakura's Apartment 9.03 PM._

Sakura masuk ke dalam kamarnya setelah menaruh barang belanjaannya. Ia lalu mengambil handuk dan pergi untuk membersihkan diri.

Tetesan air dari shower menetesi kulit putih pualamnya. Sakura menuangkan shampo pada telapak tangan, kemudian menggosokannya pada rambut merah mudanya. Aroma manis dan segar mengudara ketika ia mulai keluar dari kamar mandi.

_Bathrobe_ putih yang ia pakai begitu kontras dengan rambutnya yang basah. Sakura mengeringkan rambut sebahunya itu kemudian memakai pakaian tidurnya.

Sakura mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Mata emeraldnya melirik ke arah sebuah pigura yang tertutup. Ia membuka pigura itu. Memperlihatkan potret dirinya dan Sasuke ketika kelulusan mereka dulu. Ya, dulu. Sebelum semuanya hancur.

Sakura mengusap pelan pigura tersebut. Ia lalu kembali menaruhnya seperti semula.

Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya. Matanya mulai terasa berat. Hari yang sibuk membuat dirinya lelah. Tak lama, ia pun pergi menuju alam mimpi.

_HY Cafe, Tokyo 10.12 AM._

Para gadis kini sedang berkumpul di cafe Sakura dan Ino. Ada Hinata dan Tenten bersama mereka. Kali ini mereka akan membuat rencana menyelinap untuk nanti malam.

"Hinata, bagaimana kalau kau hubungi orang yang bertanggung jawab untuk acara itu? Bilang saja bahwa kita akan mengecek para pria," saran Ino.

"Mmm, okay," Hinata membuka ponselnya dan mencari nomor seseorang.

"Halo, Tuan Shin. Ini aku Hinata."

"..."

"Ya, aku minta tolong biarkan pintu belakang bar yang di gunakan Naruto-kun tidak dikunci. Aku bersama sahabatku akan melihat acara itu sebentar. Bisakah?" tanya Hinata.

"..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terimakasih. Selamat siang."

Hinata menutup telponnya. "Bagaimana?" tanya Tenten tak sabar. "Kita bisa laksanakan rencananya malam ini," balas Hinata.

"Yosh! Aku akan berdandan cantik untuk malam ini," seru Ino.

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, "Jadi, bagaimana dengan rencananya?"

"Baiklah. Pertama kita akan masuk lewat pintu belakang. Aku yakin mereka akan berada di tengah acara. Mungkin mereka sedang mendengarkan musik dengan gelas berisikan alkohol. Maka dari itu, kita perhatikan mereka dari jauh terlebih dahulu. Kalau mereka macam-macam dengan wanita lain, langsung kita hajar mereka," Tenten menjelaskan pemikirannya saat ini.

"Oke, aku setuju," balas Ino.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Tenten pada Hinata dan Sakura. Sakura mau tak mau mengangguk. Sementara Hinata sepertinya terlihat bingung. "Kenapa?" tanya Ino.

"Aku hanya takut ketika disana, kita akan ketahuan. Terutama aku. Bagaimana kalau menggunakan penyamaran saja?"

"Umm, yah, kau benar. Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita akan menggunakan penyamaran."

.

.

.

tbc.

Author Note:

Terimakasih buat yang sudah review-

Oh ya, untuk chapter sebelumnya blm smpet ku edit, jdi mohon maaf apabila sedikit berantakan. Chapter ini pun aku editnya agak buru-buru yah, hehe.

Btw ini cerita dari akun wattpad aku. Disana udah ada 4 chapter yaa. Boleh mampir untuk kesan yang lebih mendalam tentang cerita ini

wattpad @morveea


End file.
